


"Do you regret it?"

by em_the_gem



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, kissing up against wall, malec goes to a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: a dialogue prompt as prompted by the sentence "Do you regret it?"





	"Do you regret it?"

“Do you regret it?” came a voice from a spot behind him. 

He stood and watched the crowd for any suspicious behavior.

“Regret what?” he asked loudly to make sure he was heard. He turned his head sideways and looked at Magnus who was wearing a smug smile. 

“Not bringing your phone or any of your weapons, Shadowhunter?” Magnus chuckled fondly as the frown on Alec’s forehead usually wasn’t an expression you would expect at a concert. 

They were among mundanes in a small hall with a stage in the front and a bar in the middle. They had placed themselves with their backs to the bar where they wouldn’t bother anyone with their height as they were a head taller than the average mundane in the hall.

“I might if we encounter any demons later, or if demons decide to ravage the place,” he mumbled. A loud shriek reached his ears and his head shot in the direction of the sound. A group of young women shouted the name of the band.

“Always the optimist, Alexander. Relax, they probably wont even detect your angelic energy or my magical powers, I mean, can you sense even the faintest of fresh air in this place?” the tone of Magnus’ voice was airy but the expression of his face revealed how unpleasant it smelled in the hall.

The air around them was thick with the smell of sweat, cheap perfume and beer. It wasn’t usually the kind of concert either of them would go to, but they had both agreed to expand their horizon. 

“Who are these people again?” Alec asked to refrain from thinking of demons and worst case scenarios. 

“It’s a band. Fairly new, but gathers quite a dedicated crowd as you can see,” Magnus said as he looked around.

“Hm,” Alec agreed and his frown returned as a couple of loud young men bumped into him.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Just - relax your stance and loosen those hips of yours,” Magnus mumbled amused into his ear as his arm drew around his back and relaxed on his hip with a finger hooked into one of the belt loops. 

The band came on stage and the small but dedicated crowd went insane with cheers, clapping and jumping. 

All around them people moved to the music and got lost in the feeling of the beat. The sensation was catching and soon enough Magnus began tapping his foot and bopping his head to the rhythm of the soft rock the band played. Alec mirrored his movement, feeling very unsure of what to do, and then they were moving their entire bodies and fell in line with the flow of the rest of the crowd.

After a while of upbeat songs the lead singer told the crowd that they would slow things down for a bit, and Alec noticed how many moved closer to their significant other. 

Magnus tugged at his belt loop and he instinctively stepped closer to him. With Magnus chin on his shoulder he leaned back and then his back was flushed against Magnus’ chest. 

As they swayed to the slow song with Magnus’ arms around Alec’s waist, and Alec’s hands drawing gentle circles on Magnus’ hands, it was easy to get lost in the feeling of each other and forget that a world of demons and responsibility existed outside this hall of sweaty mundanes.  

Magnus’ chest vibrated and sent soft rumbles through Alec’s body as he sang along to the song, the words whispered into Alec’s ears as they were only meant for him to hear. Alec closed his eyes and felt the last of his restraint falter away. 

And later when they kissed up against the wall of the hall, the words Magnus had whispered in his ear rung with such an intensity that he felt he would never be able to unhear them. 

_I don’t belong to anyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
